The Man Cold
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Blaine Anderson-Hummel does not simply get a cold, he gets a "Man Cold" and this time Kurt is not putting up with it. sick!fic


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in like forever. This was a spontaneous writing urge because everyone in my house is sick. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!**

If there was a season that Kurt Hummel hated most, it was definitely winter. One would think winter would be a wonderful time filled with holidays, family time, and adventures out in the snow, but they would be wrong. Winter was a time filled with stress, too much traveling and stomach bugs. That last one had hit the Anderson-Hummel family hard this winter. It all started with Jacob, their 4 year, who came home from preschool complaining that his belly hurt. Kurt figured he was just hungry and proceeded to strap him into the back of the minivan before heading to the driver's seat himself. They got halfway home before Kurt heard a noise and looked back in horror as he watched his son vomit all over himself.

"Oh baby, it's okay." Kurt cooed as he pulled over. At this point, Jacob was full on screaming, completely covered in vomit. Kurt groaned as he slid the back van door open. Instantly, the smell hit him and he tried to keep from vomiting himself. "Okay, buddy. It's okay. You're okay. Papa's gonna get you all clean." He quickly walked to the back of the trunk and grabbed a plastic bag that had luckily never made it out of the car after they went grocery shopping. He stripped Jacob's shirt off of him and placed it in the bag and then moved to take off the little boy's pants. Once all the vomit covered clothing was contained in the bag, Kurt grabbed Jacob's blanket from off the floor and wrapped it around him. It wasn't a great solution, but it would have to do for now. He strapped Jacob, who had finally stopped crying back into his carseat and prayed that they could make it home before his son threw up again.

Luckily, they made it home without another incident. Kurt went to the back and unbuckled his son and picked him up. The poor little boy was flushed and he felt like he had a fever. Normally, he was so independent. He always wanted to walk- rather run everywhere, but not today. Today he was content to lay in his father's arms and rest his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt kissed the top of his son's head and headed inside. "Alright buddy, let's get you some nice new jammies and then we'll lay on the couch and watch some TV. How does that sound?" Jacob just nodded his head, not really seeming interested in television. Kurt walked down the hallway and set Jacob on his bed once they got into his room. He walked to his dresser and opened it only to remember that all the clean laundry was in his and Blaine's room. He sighed. "I'll be right back baby." he said before walking further down the hallway to his own bedroom.

Once there, he was surprised to see a lump still in the bed. "What are you doing home?" Kurt asked, obviously waking a previously sleeping Blaine.

"I never left." he coughed. "I think I have the flu." Kurt walked over and placed a hand on Blaine's forehead.

"You don't feel warm." Kurt replied.

"My throat is all scratchy. I can't breathe out of my nose and my head hurts." Blaine replied, as if to justify his current position.

"I believe you." he replied. "You still don't have a fever though." Kurt grabbed the pair of pajamas and started towards the door.

"Wait? Where are you going?" Blaine called, his voice rough and hoarse sounding. "Stay with me."

"I can't." Kurt replied, a bit too quickly. "Our son is sitting in his underwear on his bed because he threw up all over himself in the back of our car and I need to get to him." Blaine didn't have much to say after that, so Kurt left and got Jacob situated. They lay on the couch for most of the afternoon and Jacob threw up another two times, luckily into a bucket that Kurt had managed to grab this time.

Later in the afternoon, their eight year old, Lucy came home from school. Kurt gave her a snack and ushered her to her room, hoping to keep her away from as many germs as possible. One kid with a stomach bug was bad, but two...god, he didn't even want to think about, especially because Blaine wasn't being much of a help.

Blaine had lay in bed all day complaining about his head and stuffed up nose. Kurt loved his husband. He really did, but Blaine was the biggest baby when it came to him getting sick. After ten years of marriage, Kurt was done indulging him. He didn't have a fever, so it clearly wasn't the flu. At best, Blaine had a cold.

Later that night, Kurt tucked the kids into bed. Jacob luckily fell asleep and Kurt prayed that he'd stay that way. He kissed Lucy goodnight before climbing into bed himself. Instantly, Blaine wanted to cuddle. "Blaine, not tonight. I don't want to get sick."  
"Fine." Blaine grumbled before flipping over, clearly upset with his husband. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned the other way and fell asleep. He awoke (for the first time) to find out that his husband had scooted his way over and practically wrapped his body around the his own. Kurt groaned and tried to push Blaine away, but wasn't successful. He gave in and tried to go back to sleep. He was woken up for the second time that night by the call of "Papa!" from down the hallway.

"God no…" Kurt groaned as he came to and realization that it was Lucy's voice and not Jacob's. He pushed Blaine's arms away from him and climbed out of bed and ran down the hall to Lucy's room. He opened her door and instantly could smell what had just occurred. "Papa, I'm sorry." she cried. "I threw up in my bed."

"It's okay honey." Kurt cooed. He walked over and changed his daughter into fresh pajamas and then stripped the dirty sheets from her bed.

"Papa…" was all he needed to hear before quickly turning around. Lucy had her hand over her mouth and looked green. Kurt grabbed her under the arms and ran to the bathroom. They made it just in time before Lucy began throwing up. Kurt sighed and held back his daughter's hair as she got sick.

"It's okay honey. Let it all out." Kurt soothed as he rubbed circles on Lucy's back. When she was finished, Kurt helped her brush her teeth and the two of them headed into the living room where Kurt set up a makeshift bed, fully equipped with a bucket. Lucy crawled in and managed to fall back asleep and Kurt, not wanting to leave his daughter alone settled into the rocking chair and tried to sleep a little himself.

Lucy threw up four more times that night and when morning came, Kurt wasn't feeling too hot either. His stomach was fine, but his head was pounding and his nose was congested. Freakin Blaine…

Kurt tried to pull himself together, despite feeling awful. When Jacob woke up, Kurt settled him on the opposite end of couch and gave him a bucket as well. He was pretty sure they were both out of the actual vomiting phase, but both kids were exhausted. He put a movie on the TV for them and they were content. His husband...or his third child rather, was getting on Kurt's last nerve.

"What do you need Blaine?" Kurt asked from their bedroom doorway.

"Can I have some juice?" Blaine croaked before going into a coughing fit.

"Yes." Kurt sighed.

"Kurt?" he called.

"What?"

"Apple juice, please." Kurt rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen and got the juice. When he returned Blaine was ready with another request.

"Blaine, you don't need tylenol." Kurt replied.

"But -"

"You don't have a fever."

"But I'm hot." Blaine groaned.

"That's because you're buried under three different blankets." Kurt retorted.

"Can you fe-" Blaine began before Kurt cut him off.

"No, I can not feel your head. I felt your head less than an hour ago. You do not have a fever."

"Please." Blaine begged. Kurt groaned and placed his hand on Blaine's forehead.

"Nope, still don't have a fever." he told his husband. "I know you feel like you're going to die, but I'm pretty sure you're not. I'll come back later and check on you and if you are dead, I will dig that grave myself."

"Kurt, that's not funny." Blaine retorted. "I'm sick. I have the flu" Kurt couldn't even take it anymore. He left and went to check on the kids. Both kids were watching the movie. He got each of them some pedialyte in a cup just to make sure they were hydrated. Not too long after, he head Blaine yelling for him again.

"What do you need?" Kurt asked again.

"Can you make me soup?" Blaine asked.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm hungry."  
"Blaine, you are full grown man with a cold. Not the flu. Go make your own soup. It's really not hard."

"But Kurt…" Blaine groaned. "Can't you please do it? I really don't feel well."  
"Really? You don't feel well." Kurt said, his voice getting loud with the anger building inside of him. "Aww poor you who got to sleep all of yesterday while I cleaned up our son's vomit all day. And at night, poor sick Blaine got to sleep all night while I stayed up and cleaned up our daughter's vomit. And on top of that, my husband who just needed to cuddle last night got me sick with the same COLD that he has and I feel pretty awful too. But do I get to rest? No! I'm doing laundry and making sure the kids are okay and making sure you don't die of a common cold!" At this point, Blaine was silent, his eyes wide in fear. Kurt however was not done. "So, no Blaine. I can't get you soup! I'm going to need you to suck it up, find your balls wherever they went and go make your own soup!" After that Kurt stormed out of the room leaving Blaine by himself.

Blaine never did emerge from their room, probably because he didn't know what to say after Kurt's rant. The kids were okay for the rest of the day, neither one vomited again and both went to bed easily. Kurt who still could not look at his husband decided to sleep in the guest room that night. He settled in under the covers, his head still pounding and fell asleep praying that no one would need him during the night.

The next morning, Blaine got up out of bed and showered. He checked on the kids who were feeling much better and helped them get ready for school. He snuck quietly into the guest room and turned off Kurt's alarm on his phone before taking the kids to school. Blaine realized that his husband must be exhausted and he definitely deserved this morning to sleep in.

Around eleven o'clock was when Kurt finally woke up. His nose was still congested, but his heading wasn't pounding anymore. He heard a knock at the door and groaned. God, he had been up for two minutes. Who wanted him? He pushed the covers off of himself and walked over to the door. He opened it and to his surprise no one was there. Instead, a bowl of still hot chicken noodle soup was sitting on a tray with a glass of water and a note that said "Sorry I was such a pain. Thanks for taking care of me."

Kurt picked up the tray and smiled. Though his husband might be the biggest baby when he was sick, he still had a good heart and that was what Kurt loved most about him. After all, their vows did say "in sickness and in health" so Kurt figured he'd just have to deal with Blaine's neediness. He loved him too much not to.


End file.
